


I am Royal(ly in love with you)

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Series: We're gonna be Royals [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Logan adopts teenagers, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Parent Logan (X-Men), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the Royals universe.Featuring Darcy Lewis growing up at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and other tales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pure_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ninja/gifts).



It was the end of August, which meant that all across the country, children were preparing to go back to school.

Darcy Lewis was no exception, which was how Logan somehow found himself tricked into loading up his bike and taking her to the nearest outlet. He didn’t miss the disapproving looks that they got as they pulled into the parking lot, but he ignored every soccer mom in the place. If they didn’t like how he was raising his kid, than that was fine. As long as they didn’t come after her for it, then they could glare at him all they liked.

8888 

Logan had fought in every single war for the last hundred years, had been kidnapped, experimented on, and tortured by his own government. He had known betrayal, and pain, and heartbreak. He had killed and been killed himself. He thought that he knew the worst pain that humanity could throw at him - but he was wrong.

Nothing was worse than back-to-school shopping with a fourteen year old.

“Why do ya even need new back to school clothes?” Logan asked, leaning against the wall and keeping an eye on Darcy. “Ya live in the same house as all yer classmates.”

Darcy just shot him a look - one that said she couldn't believe how he could be so stupid - before turning back to the clothing rack in front of her. She pulled out a few more things, adding them to the pile that she already had growing.

Logan's eyes narrowed and he fought back a growl. Darcy had been the last of the girls to become bratty, mainly because she had been afraid that they would put her back on the streets if she misbehaved. But now she was being a stroppy teenager as well, and he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest. His pup was growing up, and he didn't like it in the slightest.

“I mean how many pairs’a -” Logan stopped mid-sentence, his muscles going taught as he quickly scented the air. He growled deep in his throat, and Darcy smiled innocently at a woman who looked over at them with suspicion. That suspicious look became worse when she saw Logan - who looked like a crazy lumberjack on the best of days - hanging out in the junior’s section of the store. Her suspicious expression faded away slightly when she saw Darcy there, but it was still obvious what she thought.

“Sorry, he’s got something stuck in his throat.” she lied, trying to keep her expression as innocent as possible. The woman still looked suspicious, but moved on anyway. “What is it?”

“Sabretooth.” the feral growled, his eyes narrowing even as his fangs came out just a bit. “Stay close.” It wasn’t even a minute after that before they heard a roar, and the man attacked. He jumped over the racks of clothes, grabbing Logan by the waist and sending both of them through the wall and into the next store over.

He was big - at least twice Logan's size. The man's biceps were the size of her head, and he had long claws where his fingernails should have been, instead of Wolverine’s long metal ones. But he had the attitude and the fangs of a feral, as well as the ability to destroy everything in a twenty foot radius.

Luckily for Logan, that was the moment that Darcy chose to intervene. She picked up half of a mannequin, flinging it at the giant's back. The plastic body hit the feral, shattering on impact and not doing a single thing to hurt the man. Instead he froze, slowly turning to stare at Darcy with a fanged grin. 

"An’ whose this little thing?" He growled, smirking when he could smell Darcy's fear. He looked her over - from the butterfly clip holding back her hair to the pink plastic purse holding her lip gloss.

"Don't ya touch her." Logan growled, pulling himself   
out of the now ruined wall. His cheek had been sliced open and his clothes were covered in a fine layer of dust, but other than that he seemed to be fine.

"Look at that - Jimmy’s got himself a pup!" The newcomer laughed, looking at her in condescension. "How adorable."

Irritation came off of her in waves - the scent bitter and acrid. "I’ll show you adorable." She said, her mouth twisting into a close approximation of a feral's snarl. She picked up a metal pole that had been part of a clothes rack and threw it at him, grinning when he roared as it sliced through his bicep.

"Lucky throw." Sabretooth growled, pulling the metal pole out of his arm.

"Mister, you've got no idea." Darcy said, pulling off her sunglasses. She was revealing her mutant status to everyone there, but any hopes of blending in had disappeared the moment Logan had unsheathed his claws. She kept throwing things at the other mutant, keeping him distracted long enough for Logan to come up with a plan. Of course, his plan seemed to mainly consist of "stab Sabretooth". Still, it was more of a plan than Darcy had. It only took ten minutes or so for the fight to be over, and then they snuck out while the authorities were collaring Victor.

"Ya shouldn't have done that, darlin'." Logan growled, although he looked a little too proud for his scolding to be taken seriously. "Creed's a mean sonuvabitch - he won't hesitate ta come after ya just 'cause yer a kid."

"I think you meant, 'thanks, Darcy, for saving my life.'" she said, rolling her eyes, and bumping him with her shoulder. "Yeah, I love you too you big grump." 

Logan grumbled out a reply, but she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying - instead, she was thinking over what Sabretooth had said. She knew who he was, of course. Sabretooth was part of the Brotherhood, the X-Men's enemies. But it had almost seemed like he knew Logan outside of that.

But who was that? "Why'd he call you Jimmy? He knew you." She accused, and Logan growled under his breath. He knew his kid - she was as stubborn as her sisters, and wouldn't give up until she got the information she wanted.

"Just… get on the bike, kid." He said, tossing her her helmet as he strapped her purchases into the saddlebags. "I'll answer your questions when we get back."

Darcy stared him down, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. "You're lying, aren't you?" She finally asked.

"Oh yeah." Logan said, sliding on his helmet before double checking that hers was on properly. With that done, he started to head back to the Institute, hoping to put off the conversation for a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy LeBeau made his way through the halls of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, on a hunt for one person in particular. Of course, there weren't that many places that needed to be checked - the Wolverine tended to stick to a few haunts. If he wasn't in his bedroom, the garage, or the Danger Room, then that just left the kitchen. 

Sure enough, the feral man was in the kitchen, a beer on the counter and hockey on in the background as he started on dinner for the teachers. There were too many people in the school to have one person cook dinner for them all, so one person would make dinner for the teachers and staff, and someone else would cook for the students.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Ya need somethin', Gumbo?" He was leaning back in his chair, boots propped up on the table and a knowing look in his eyes. Remy hated that look. It always spelled trouble for him.

Remy paused for a moment, gathering his courage. This was most likely going to be the most terrifying thing that he would ever do in his life, and he had pulled some ridiculous death-defying stunts in his time with both the Guild and the X-Men. But he would rather do all of those over again than "Remy’s gonna ask Darcy t' marry him." Remy said, making sure he was far enough away from the feral. “An’ I wanted t’ ask for y’r blessin’.” His foresight was helpful a moment later when the Wolverine's claws shot out not even half a second later. The feral mutant's eyes shone gold, a low growl emanating from his throat. Even though Remy knew it was coming, he winced. Everyone at the Mansion knew how protective Logan was of his girls. Which was why he had come prepared - he dropped a brown paper bag on the table, pushing it in the feral's direction. The mutant sniffed, smelling the bag, grinning when he recognized the scent.

"M' gonna marry dat girl, Wolvie." Remy said, "whether y' like it or not. But Darcy wants y' t' be dere. So Remy t'ought it would be better t' bribe y' for y'r permission dan risk y' not comin'."

"So ya got me whiskey an' cigars?" Logan asked, pulling the items out of the bag. "Did ya buy it or steal it?"

"What?" Remy asked, unsure of exactly what his friend meant.

"The ring." Logan clarified, already opening up the package of cigars. He grinned - despite the Cajun’s many faults, he had nearly flawless taste in smokes. "Didja steal it?"

"Bought de ring, stole de whiskey." He admitted. With anyone else in the house, he would have pulled some big thing about how he couldn't believe that they would accuse him of such a thing. Of course, he had known Logan for far too long to even hope that that would work.

Logan lit a cigar, giving it a few puffs before clamping it between his teeth. Then he nodded. "Alright then." He said, flashing his first smile since Remy came into the room. "Darcy ain't gonna like that ya asked for my blessing, but ya have it."

" _Quoi_?"

"Yeah." Logan said, not bothering to hide his amusement at his friend's surprise. "Ya bought it, ya paid for it. That means my girl means enough to ya that yer willing ta pay for a thing that ya woulda stolen otherwise. If she's worth that much ta ya, then… you've got my blessing."

" _Merci, mon ami_." The Cajun said, before racing out of the room to find his other half.

8888

He waited outside her office, fiddling with his lighter in an effort to calm his nerves. One hand was buried in his trench coat pocket, fingers running over the smooth velvet of the box hidden inside. He knew what he wanted to do, had double and triple checked every bit of his plan for the night with the same level of care that he would have for a heist. Now he just had to hope that no X-Men level surprises came into play. Because if they did, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

The door opened, and he snapped to attention, smiling at the student who came out. Darcy came out with the kid, barely managing to dodge the student's wings. "Alright, Robbie, come back next week, alright?" She asked, and the kid smiled up at her.

“Hey dere, _bebelle._ ” he greeted, once he was sure that the kid was gone. The last thing that they needed was to be in trouble with the professor again for “behavior that was inappropriate for a school setting”. They were still in trouble for the last time that they had gotten caught.

“Rem.” she said, greeting him with a smile that still almost made his heart stop every time he saw it. “What's up?”

“Scotty said he needed y' in de Danger Room.” Remy said, moving from his place against the wall. “sent Remy t' come an' find y'.”

“Lucky me.” she said, rolling her eyes even as she leaned up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “What did I do to deserve his wrath this time.” she asked, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the Danger Room. They made their way through the halls, Darcy dragging her boyfriend along and Remy trying to slow his girlfriend down as much as he could. Kitty and Ororo were setting things up for him, and he wanted to give them a few extra minutes to get everything ready before they walked in.

She froze as soon as she walked into the room. “What’s all this?” She asked, taking in the scenario that he had input into the Danger Room computers ahead of time. It was a beautiful scene of Paris - the Eiffel Tower in the distance, the sun setting above them and just the barest hint of stars were visible. Just like every Danger Room simulation, it all felt real, to the point where they would have forgotten that it wasn’t if they hadn’t seen it so many times before.

“It’ll be y’r dinner if y’ sit down.” her boyfriend said, pulling out a chair for her and chuckling softly at the surprised look on her face. “Come on den, _petite_ , have a load off.”

She sank into the chair like he asked, taking in the table that had been loaded down with food for them. It was filled with her favorites and his, and they wasted no time in filling up plates. She wanted to ask him what this was all for, but he quickly distracted her with other topics. Once they had finished, he stood up and held out his hand. “Walk wit’ me, _ma petite bebelle?_ ” he asked, and she grinned as she took his hand.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, although there was a glimmer in her eyes that let him know she was starting to get suspicious. 

He rolled his eyes, “ _Mais_ , Remy can’t even be romantic anymore wit’out his _femme_ gettin’ suspicious.” Of course, he double-checked his shields to make sure that no emotions were leaking through - the last thing that he needed was for her to figure out his plans before he had a chance to put them into action.

“Not suspicious.” She amended, “Just cautious.” but she took his hand anyway. He pulled her to her feet, leading her back out of the Danger Room and through the school. They had to dodge their way through corridors full of kids on their way to do homework or hang out, but once they made it out the front doors they were completely alone. The closest city was still miles away, and so they could see every star for miles. They walked around the outer limits of the property, talking about different things - Logan’s latest adventures, Darcy’s students, the ongoing prank war between Remy and Bobby. They stopped when they reached the top of the hill,both of them taking a moment to admire the sky above them.

It was then that he made his move. Remy LeBeau dropped to one knee in the grass, pulling the small velvet box out of his trench coat pocket. "Marry me, _bebelle_?" He asked, his eyes glowing eerily in the twilight. He had the ring clutched tightly in his hand, his heart racing faster than it would after a fight with the Brotherhood. 

"This is crazy." Darcy said, slightly breathless.

Remy looked up at her from his place on the ground. "Have y' met me, _ma petite bebelle?_ " He asked, wry amusement in his voice. "Everyt'in I do is crazy."

Of course, there was really only one answer for her to give. “Yes.” she said, laughing when he practically jumped to his feet to pull her into a hug.

“I asked Wolvie for his blessin'." He said, once she had slid the ring onto her finger and they were walking back to the Mansion. She was wrapped up in his trench coat to protect her from the cold New York air, their hands linked together and her head on his shoulder. The position made walking difficult, but they were both too happy to care.

“You did?” she asked, straining her neck slightly to look at him. “Why?”

Remy shrugged, trying to play it off. While Darcy knew exactly how much of a soft heart he could be, he didn’t need anyone else at the Institute finding out. He had a reputation to maintain. “Because he’s y’r Dad, Darcy. An’ I know y’ well enough t’ know dat for some reason, ol’ Wolvie’s opinion is important t’ y’.” his tone was teasing, but the look in his eyes was completely sincere.

She leaned up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Remy.” she said, her voice soft. "Thank you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken quite a bit of money and judicious use of powers to get invited to the latest Friends of Humanity event. It hadn't been billed as such, but they had intel that said key players in anti-mutant groups were going to be there, along with human traffickers. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together after that - especially not when the invites specifically mentioned those with visible mutations. Of course, that meant that Gambit and Fortuna were the first choice for the mission - both as masters of stealth and as some of the only X-Men that were both not well known by the public and had visible mutations.

They walked into the party with practiced ease, ignoring the way that almost every eye in the room had turned to look at them the moment that they arrived. Both of them were dressed impeccably - him in a black three-piece suit with a dark red tie, and her in a red dress and heels, hair falling over her shoulder in a wave of chocolate-colored curls and lips painted the same shade as her dress. Sunglasses covered their eyes. Their heads were bent close together, laughing and talking like they didn't have a care in the world. To those watching, they only had eyes for each other - and people were watching, especially when they both took off their glasses to reveal mismatched eyes - one pair red-on-black, and the other pair pure white.

From outside in the surveillance van, Cyclops sighed, rolling his eyes. “Gambit, focus more on the mission and less on Fortuna.” he ordered, and the Wolverine laughed. He was in the surveillance van with Cyclops, feet kicked up on the dashboard and a cigar clamped between his teeth, chain-smoking them to help with his nerves. 

“Good luck gettin' that ta happen.” the feral snorted, and even Jean was trying to hide her laughter.

Back inside the party, the man in question snorted, a smirk crossing his face as he picked up the exasperation in their Fearless Leader's voice. “Y'd be doin’ de same t'ing if y’ could see _ma bebelle._ ” Remy murmured, knowing that the comm in his ear would pick up what he was saying. Darcy blushed and he grinned. 

_Just- just get back to the mission._ Scott said, exasperated. The pair giggled to themselves for a moment before calming down again.

"I’ll get us drinks." Remy said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away. "Y’ better start checkin’ de room."

Darcy nodded, giving her husband a peck on the cheek before they parted ways. The Cajun headed towards the bar while she started to make her way around the room, taking everything in. she lowered her shields, taking in the emotions of everyone around her. Instantly she was battered with both positive and negative emotions. Joy, hope, elation. Hatred, disgust, fear. It was everywhere. She pulled up her shields slightly, honing in on the people who were radiating the most disgust. It only took a few moments to find them. “Target is in sight.” she murmured into her comms. 

_Understood, Fortuna._ Cyclops said, his voice terse. _Proceed with caution._

She started to make her way over toward them, smiling when Remy joined her. “They’re over there.” she said, subtly nodding in the right direction. She took the glass of wine he handed her, taking a sip. Remy glanced in that direction, a small smile crossing his face when he saw how close they were to the dance floor. He turned to his wife.

“May I have dis dance, _bebelle_?” Remy asked, sweeping into a low bow and offering her his hand. His eyes flickered with humor as she took his offered hand, setting down her glass and letting him pull her out onto the dance floor. 

_“Initiate phase two.”_ Cyclops said, and they both nodded. They waited for a minute once they were on the dance floor, and then Darcy lowered her shields, while Remy used his charm power. 

She watched him carefully for any signs of stress as they danced their way closer to their intended targets. Remy had been uncomfortable with her coming at first, but she had quickly pointed out that she could more than handle herself. Not to mention, he would need her nearby in case his charm became too much. While his charm caused others to fall into a lust-fueled haze, that same power could often backfire. Currently, he was using his charm to make sure that all attention was on the two of them, and not on the other mutants who had been lured in by promises of reform, of help. She was monitoring him to make sure that he didn't accidentally dig himself in too deep.

It didn’t take long for the pair to catch more than their fair share of attention. _“Alright, you’ve got them hooked.”_ Cyclops said, a faint note of approval in his voice that they both tried not to look too pleased about. _“Time to set the trap.”_

The pair locked eyes for a moment before Remy leaned down, stealing a brief yet passionate kiss. With that good luck ritual out of the way, the pair separated. Remy made his way toward the bathrooms, and Darcy headed for the bar. With Remy’s part out of the way, it was her turn to play.

“Get me a clover club.” she said, flashing a smile at the bartender. The woman nodded, setting to work on the drink and quickly sliding it across the bar.

It was strange being out among people without her contacts in, Darcy mused. Every badly hidden flinch was met head-on, ever stare met with a cool raised eyebrow. She sat at the bar and waited, pretending to sip at her cocktail. Her eyes scanned the room, and she quietly took down the names of people that she recognized. Luckily for her, none of them seemed to realize who she was.

Finally, one man pulled away from the group he was talking to, walking straight toward her. She couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her face as she stood up just a bit straighter. Jackpot. “We’ve got a bite.” she murmured, using the curtain of her hair to hide the movement of her lips.

“Hello there.” the man said, talking to her chest. “And who might you be?”

"Maria Howlett." She lied, the false name easily rolling off of her tongue. She knew that hesitating for longer than she should could get her killed, but so could being too eager to talk to the man. It was a difficult line to walk. “And you are?” she asked, tilting her head just the slightest bit.

“Senator Stern.” he said, bending down to kiss her hand. She had to work to hide just how much the gesture made her want to vomit. “Now then, what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?”

“A senator, really? How impressive.” Darcy asked, layering admiration in her voice. She could hear Kitty in her ear as she found all the information that there was on the senator, but she tried her best to keep her focus on the situation at hand. “And who said I'm by myself?”

"Well your date seems to have left you to the mercies of the room - a mistake on his part, if I do say so myself." He leered, and she fluttered her eyelashes at him while imagining stabbing him with her martini glass. "Why don't you come with me, sweetheart?" He said.

She let herself be pulled away into the crowd, a hand on her back to guide her movements. She tried not to grimace at the way he kept sneaking looks at her chest, but it was already a lost cause.

“Where are we going?” she asked innocently. She knew exactly where they were headed - she had read the file on these douches several times on the way over, in part to make up for Remy not even reading it once. She knew what was waiting for her - a mutant trafficking ring, looking to sell those with strange looks and visible mutations to the highest bidder.

The man just smiled condescendingly, patting her arm. “I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." He said, and she didn't need her empathy to know that the man was lying through his teeth.

She was expecting the lies, and the large group of angry people that he took her to. What she wasn't expecting was the needle stuck into her neck. She swore as things went dark around her, already knowing that she was going to be in so much trouble when the mission was over.

When she came to, she was strapped to a chair with three men standing over her. Shadowcat and Wolverine were frantic in her ear, and she made enough noise to stop them from panicking any longer. 

_Fortuna, your extraction is on its way._ Even Cyclops's voice in her ear sounded relieved. Any other time she would have commented on it, but she was still fighting off the last of the drugs in her system.

She had moved enough to alert her captors of her return to consciousness. "Good, she's awake."

"Hello there, mutie." One of them said, leaning down to get in her face. His breath washed over her in a wave of garlic and stale booze, and she had to work to keep from reacting. "What's your power?"

She ignored them, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She didn't have to say anything - her part of the job was done, they had located the key members of the mutant trafficking ring. Now she just had to wait for her extraction.

“Such beautiful eyes.” one of them said, gripping her chin tightly with one hand. He moved her head to either side, examining her closely. “Eyes like those would fetch a high price.”

She spat in his face, grinning when he reeled back in disgust. “Yours look better closed.” she almost expected the backhand she received in response - she just wasn’t expecting the ring the man wore, cutting her cheek open. She probed her tongue around, making sure that none of her teeth got knocked loose. Then she smiled. "You're going to regret doing that." She said, baring her teeth. 

“And who's going to make me regret it, hmm?" He asked, leaning forward to the point where their faces were almost touching. “You?”

“Not her, _mon ami._ ” the devil walked out of the shadows, and Senator Stern whipped around to face him. “I am.” his eyes burned with hellfire, his hands glowing the same color. 

It only took a few well-placed fists and a single playing card for her would-be kidnappers to be out of commission. Gambit stepped out of the shadows, hurrying over to his wife.

“You’re late.” she accused, letting the cuffs around her wrists fall to the floor. They hadn’t actually been on her wrists for the past ten minutes or so, but it was a good enough disguise to work. She got up out of the chair, pushing her hair out of her face as she glared at Remy.

"'m not late." Her husband - and that word still sent a thrill down her spine - argued, crossing the room and double checking that the man was down for the count. He couldn't help his sympathetic wince when he saw the black eye that was already forming on the man's face. "Dis _connard_ didn't stick t' de schedule."

"Sure Rem, blame the victim." She sassed, and he chuckled.

“Don’t be sharp, _petite_.” Remy said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead as he gave her a quick check up. “He ain’t no victim, anyway.”

“You’re right.” she said, giving the man one last kick for good measure. “Let’s get out of here - their buyers are coming in an hour.”

Remy nodded his agreement and they slipped back out to join the rest of the party, establishing their alibi for the rest of the night. Not that they would need it in the end - the X-Men did their part, taking care of both those selling the mutants and the entire ring themselves.

It would be a few years before they realized that Senator Stern had gotten away. Of course, someone else would take care of him in the end.


End file.
